Portable terminals such as mobile phones with packet communications capability can download various application programs (henceforth, “applications”) from servers connected to the Internet, and execute the downloaded applications.
In recent years, accompanying the growth of networks like the Internet, many products with portable terminals can receive (henceforth “download”) applications from other communication devices through networks.